


"If you say so, captain Watson."

by LadyGrey1996



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Football, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where john and sherlock are football players and they spend the night in a hotel room before a big game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"If you say so, captain Watson."

**Author's Note:**

> It's mundial time so..It just came to me before falling asleep! So i hope you like it! Btw i dont know much about football so forgive me any mistakes!
> 
> Edit (years later) wow this was my first fic..... I hope my writting has improved since then! I was kind of thinking about taking this down but meh.... I'll just leave it here!

They were gathered in John and Sherlock's room, killing time before going to bed, to be fresh for the game tomorrow. Anderson had suggested cards. Sherlock wanted out just because it was Anderson suggesting it but it would be worse if Moran or Moriarty had so he played for a while. John thought it was an interesting game. Watching Sherlock competing with Moriarty was always interesting. As long as it didn't end up being a battlefield as it used to while practicing.

"All in" sherlock said.

"Of course" said Moriarty with a cheeky smile. "You're always in, aren't you?" pause "Everywhere in" he sing sang the last one.

"As a matter of fact I was resigned in this team to assist you with these games. I had nothing to benefit from."

"Oh so it had nothing to do with your brother being the president of the club?" Moran laughed. 

"Oh it did" Sherlock smiled his wolfy smile. "Had it not being my brother i would have never accepted such an offer."

"Saved your asses in a way" they heard Lestrade's voice from the door.

"Yeah I can see what president Holmes did to your ass." Anderson whispered.

"Watch it boy!" Lestrade barked. "You're lucky I need you fresh and well rested tomorrow! But mind you! I don't wanna see a single ball near my goal line boy! Now all of you! In your rooms! This ain't some kinda school trip to be acting like drunk, irresponsible teenagers! We've got a game to win!"

~~~**~~~

When they left John and Sherlock were alone in their room for the first time.

"are you ok?" John asked while Sherlock was taking his sweatpants of his bag. "Yes why shouldn't I be?"

"Nothing just..never mind. Hey is it true? What moran said. Did you transfer here because the president asked you to?"

"So what if it is true? I help you win the game. That is all that matters."

"Yeah but don't you mind? Ruining your reputation?"

"You are confused. I do not ruin my reputation. I am attempting to ameliorate yours." he said approaching john. "And if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in this team. You are not so bad yourself you know." he was getting dangerously close now. And John was getting interestingly -no! cut it out Watson! Dangerously is the word!- hard.

"O-okay. I'll ,uhm, I'll hit the shower." He turned away and hurried into the bathroom. What he forgot was, he hadn't taken any clothes with him. Sherlock of course noticed that and smiled. when John got out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, swearing about forgetting his sweatpants, another thing Sherlock noticed: John had taken longer than usual in the bathroom. He smiled again. He grabbed his sweatpants and went for a quick shower. He didn't need to stay for long. He would have that taken care of later. The way it should be taken care of. When he got out of the shower John was wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. He didn't miss John's gasp when he entered the room.

"Aren't you,uhm, aren't you gonna wear a, i don't know, a t-shirt?" He struggled. Sherlock simply stared at him. John started heading to his bed.

"Do i need to?" Sherlock said finally "Wear a t-shirt?"

"Uhm, don't you?" John said trying to regain his long-since-lost normal breathing. All Sherlock did was roll his eyes and go to bed. His bed. For now.

"You never answered me you know." He told john. John just hmmmed "What are you still doing in this team?"

"I believe it has a future." He said quickly.

"Lie." John looked at him. He huffed a laugh.

"I enjoy working with those people." Sherlock half barked half laughed at that.

"Yeah, i guess you are right." Was the only thing he said.

He was half asleep when he heard sherlock say "you fascinate me John Watson." He got up from his bed and headed towards John's. "What is it you are so desperately trying to hide about your participation in this team?" John was now sitting on the bed. his back on the headboard.

"Nothing that should have you fascinated." He simply stated. But sherlock looked persistent. "Fine. Greg is my friend. When the team started screwing up I had a chance to leave. Many did. But i didn't wanna leave him hanging."

"Football is not about friendship. Friends are overestimated anyway. But you are ruining your reputation this way."

"I thought being on this team doesn't ruin your reputation."

"No. My being on this team doesn't ruin my reputation."

"O-kay" John said with an amused smile. Sherlock brought his face very close to John's.

"Am i wrong?" John gasped, the smile disappearing from his face.

"Uhm..I - I don't know. Are you?"

"Hmm." Was the only thing Sherlock said before bending his head to cover the small distance and kiss John. John gasped at first but then he kissed Sherlock back hungrily. He felt Sherlock smiling at the kiss. Sherlock repositioned himself to sit on John's lap and opened his mouth. John felt Sherlock's tongue licking his lips. He opened his mouth and Sherlock shoved his tongue in, eager to explore it. John moaned and Sherlock did the same. He grabbed John's shirt and john felt him starting to rock his hips against his own. John gasped into the kiss but then he pulled away.

"Sherlock" he breathed but Sherlock was already attacking his neck. He tried to form a coherent thought but it was pretty difficult when a certain Sherlock Holmes was licking and sucking at his neck. "Sherlock we-we can't."

"Mmmm" and a strong bite was all he got for an answer.

"Sherlock if they -oh god- if anyone finds out -ugh!- it's gonna be a huge scandal! Sherlock stop!"

Sherlock stood back and stared at him. John was so achingly hard, he could not think of anything else to say. So sherlock spoke.

"Okay John. I'll stop." John fought to keep a whimper when he heard that. "Tell me to stop, John." Sherlock told him, his voice seductively heavy and his eyes lust blown. "Tell my to stop."

Instead John grabbed his hair and pulled him towards him crashing their mouths on a fierce, sloppy kiss. They both groaned and started rocking their hips. Sherlock grabbed John's shirt and helped him take it off. When the had taken their pj pants of as well John laid down on the bed Sherlock on top of him. Sherlock started rocking his hips again and kissing John's neck. John moaned.

"God sherlock!"

"Mmm" Sherlock continued to kiss his neck, his chest, his stomach. When John felt his breath on his cock he shuddered. Sherlock put the head of John's cock in his mouth and sucked it. John yelled at that and bumped his hips up. Sherlock put a hand at his hips to stop him from bumping and started playing his tongue around John's head.

"Sherlock please!" Sherlock would have smile if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied. Then he put all of John's cock in his mouth running his tongue on the downside of it. John yelped and sherlock started sucking. John looked down an it took all of his strength not to come immediately. Sherlock's face bobbing between his tights. His cock disappearing in his mouth. Then he felt the familiar curl in his stomach.

"Sherlock! I'm-i'm gonna--" But the moment he was over the edge sherlock pushed back his fingers forming a circle pressing at the root of his cock and brought him back. Before John had any time to calm his breathing at a level that was less likely to cause him a heart attack he screamed when he felt sherlock's tongue swirling around his arsehole. "God you're a tease." John smile breathlessly and Sherlock looked at him and smiled a genuine smile. Then his tongue was back against his hole and John left a whimper. Sherlock started pushing in and John couldn't help a yell. Now sherlock was fucking John with his tongue and John was a whimpering mess.

"God you're amazing" John said. Sherlock lift his head looked at him and said "Sherlock. But i understand the confusion."

John smiled and pulled him up for a kiss. It was sweet at first but they were both very hard to keep it that way. Then Sherlock got up went to his bag and retrieved a bottle of lube.

"Seriously?" John said smiling.

"I had my eyes on you since day one, Watson." He smiled heading towards John. John spread his legs further for Sherlock to kneel between them.

"How did you know we would be in the same room?" He asked while Sherlock was pouring some of the lube at his hands.

"I was counting on it."

"You are Sherlock Holmes. You never _count on it_ "

Sherlock smiled. "Well let's say it is good to have Mycroft for a brother. Sometimes. Hardly ever actually but this is one of the times."

Then without any warning he pushed a finger inside John.

"Oh my god" John breathed. Sherlock laid on top of him and bent his head to kiss him. The kiss was slow like the pace Sherlock had set with his finger. But then Sherlock pushed a second one in and the the kiss turned passionate. When his fingers hit John's prostate he moaned in Sherlock's mouth which went directly down to his aching cock.

"Jesus Sherlock i'm -god!- i'm ready! C'mon!"

But instead of taking his fingers of Sherlock pushed a third finger inside.

"Oh c'mon Sherlock please! Just fuck me already!"

"Uh uh there Johnny boy. You are not asking very nicely." Sherlock said smiling. "What do you want, John?"

John had little respect for his pride at the moment so begging didn't seem like a very bad idea. In fact it seemed like a very very good idea.

"Please sherlock. I need you. I need you inside me. I wanna feel your cock in me. Please."

Sherlock didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers off and started lubing his cock. He pressed the root of his cock in order to stop himself from coming at the spot.

The moment his cock head touch John's hole they both moaned. He pushed all the way in and waited for John. But John started pushing down so he started thrusting. Slow long thrusts that had them both moaning and panting within moments. Then Sherlock changed the angle so that he was hitting John's prostate with every thrust. He set a quick hard pace. Their kissing was angry and rough. 

Sherlock put his hand between his and John's body and grabbed John's cock. It was already licking precome. He started pumping along with his thrusts.

John felt his stomach curl once again and he was pretty sure he was going to see stars when he'd come.

"God sherlock! I'm-i'm gonna-i'm gonna-!" 

"Yes john!" Sherlock said very close to his own orgasm. "Come for me John, come for me baby" and with these words he bite at John's neck while hitting his prostate and swirling his finger at his cock head. This drove John crazy and he felt his cock twitch.

The face of John when he was coming and the contractions of his hole around his cock drove Sherlock over the edge. They both came screaming, kissing each other and bitting one another's neck. Their team mates were probably hearing them but neither John nor Sherlock cared. 

When John returned to earth he found Sherlock licking the cum of his stomach. He smiled and pulled him up for a kiss. They kissed slowly still lightheaded. Sherlock rested his forehead on John's.

"So.." said john "since day one huh?"

Sherlock huffed and carefully pulled out of john. He laid half on top of him. 

"Uh uh" John told him putting his hand to caress sherlock's curly black hair. "Don't even think about it. Gotta clean up the evidence."

"mmm" Sherlock said half asleep. John laughed.

"C'mon mr sleepy sleeperson. Go bring a towel. Unless you want me to do it an then clean up a semen covered floor." Sherlock practically jumped off the bed. He went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. He cleaned whatever was left on John's stomach and his ass. When he was done John pulled him up for a sleepy kiss. Sherlock laid on his right using John's shoulder as a pillow, his leg between John's. He didn't speak until John was half asleep.

"Your shoulder."

"Hmm? What about it?"

"Your left one. What happened?"

"Practice. I was playing without a shirt. Moran was one the other team. He bit me."

"Bit you?" sherlock said confused as in how could a person de something that banal.

"Yes. You might have notice he is sorta animal like. There was blood. Took me to the hospital. But it got infected. Couldn't quite make it alright." Sherlock caressed it with his hand.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, a child-like innocent impression on his face.

"Sherlock you just fucked me senseless and you're asking me if _this_ hurts?" John laughed but Sherlock just stared at him. "What is it?" he asked pulling some of Sherlock's hair off his eyes.

"I didn't mean to hurt you." He said quietly.

"Oh god. Sherlock, sweatheart, look at me. Hey,look at me. that was amazing. You didn't hurt me okay?"

"Sure?"

"Yes of course! A bit sore may be but i'll be fine. Promise" he smiled.

Sherlock was quite for a while. John was just looking at him.

"Sweatheart." He said after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"You called me sweatheart."

"Yeah sometimes it slips out. You called me baby by the way" he laughed.

"That was during sex!" Sherlock defeated.

"Well if it bothers you I won't do it again."

"No" sherlock said. It was...nice. Just that no one's ever called me that before."

"what, sweatheart?"

"No, a pet name. You know, in general." He had lowered his eyes. John wanted to ask more but he had a feeling it was not a good time. So he changed the subject.

"So if i stay at the bench tomorrow, totally your fault." He laughed. Sherlock did too and John thought that it was a sound he wanted to hear every day.

"If you say so captain watson." Sherlock said smiling and he curled closer to John. They were both asleep within moments.

The game next day was the best game of them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi!  
> tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lady-grey-1996  
> asianfanfics: http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1303197  
> deviantart: http://ladygrey1996.deviantart.com/


End file.
